1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging system, a power supplying apparatus, a charging apparatus, and a radiation imaging method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation imaging system for imaging a radiation image represented by radiation passing through an imaging subject, a power supplying apparatus and a charging apparatus used in the radiation imaging system, and a radiation imaging method used by the radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, radiation detectors such as FPD (Flat Panel Detector), which have a radiation sensitive layer disposed on a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) active matrix substrate which can directly convert radiation to digital data, have come into practical use. Further, a portable radiation imaging device (hereinafter, also called an “electronic cassette”) for imaging a radiation image represented by irradiated radiation using the radiation detector has come into practical use. The electronic cassette employs, as a system for converting radiation, for example, either an indirect-conversion-type radiation detector that converts radiation to light by a scintillator and thereafter converts radiation to charges by a semiconductor layer of a photodiode, or a direct-conversion-type radiation detector that directly converts radiation to charges by a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon. Note that, various materials may be used for the semiconductor layer in the above respective types.
In the conventional radiation imaging apparatuses, cables for supplying operation power and cables for transferring image information, obtained by imaging, to higher-level devices were provided. Therefore, in the conventional art, a portable apparatus could not effectively make use of its merit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-224579 discloses an X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray imaging apparatus includes a wireless signal transmission device, an X-ray detector, a battery, and an image processing device. The wireless signal transmission device transmits wireless signals to an X-ray tube for irradiating X-rays to an examinee. The X-ray detector includes a signal collection section for collecting detected data outputted from an X-ray detection element when X-rays are irradiated. The battery is accommodated in the X-ray detector, and supplies power to the X-ray detector. The image processing device includes a wireless receiver for receiving a wireless signal. The battery mounted detachably to the X-ray detector. Further, the X-ray detector includes a spare battery.
According to the above X-ray imaging apparatus, the power supply battery is configured to be mounted detachably to the X-ray detector. Accordingly, since the power supply cable need not be provided in the X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-224579, portability of the X-ray imaging apparatus is improved.
Incidentally, in a department of radiology of a hospital, a reception table for accepting radiation imaging is located separately from an imaging room in which the radiation imaging is actually performed to efficiently perform the radiation imaging to plural patients. In this case, a case where an examinee (subject) is misidentified with other examinee in the imaging room may occur.
To prevent such case, JP-A No. 2003-30324 discloses a patient identifying method. This patient identifying method includes an initial registering step that obtains a personal recognition data and patient information, and that registers the obtained data and information into a database, while associating the personal recognition data and the patient information with each other. Further, the patient identifying method includes a collating step that obtains the personal recognition data from the patient when confirming the patient, and that collates the personal recognition data with the personal recognition data registered in the database. Furthermore, the patient identifying method includes, a step that output a collation result of the collating step, wherein when the personal recognition data registered in the database matches with the personal recognition data obtained when confirming the patient, output the registered patient information associated with the matched personal recognition data. Note that, the personal recognition data indicates biological individual difference, such as face of the patient, finger prints, iris, or voice print. Further, the patient data indicates the name of the patient, the patient ID, date of birth, and the like.
However, the patient identifying method disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-30324 uses a personal recognition data that indicates biological individual difference. Therefore, in the above technique, the system configuration may become large.